Bad things
by the wings of the wind
Summary: Het is een gewone dag: Bella heeft net gym gehad als ze iemand ziet die hulp nodig heeft. Ze probeert te helpen, maar knapt als de geur van het bloed haar te veel word, en doet iets wat ze nooit had gedacht te doen. Darkella, OCC & AU.
1. Zwakte

**Twilight is niet van mij, maar van Stephenie Meyer.**

**In deze fanfic is Bella een vampier, maar ze is nooit zwanger geworden. **

Hoofdstuk 1, **_Zwakte._**

Bella's POV

Het was eens een donderdag middag toen ik na de gymles in de kleedkamer was om mij om te kleden. Ik en de rest van mijn familie woonden al een jaar in dit kleine stadje in Washington.

Het was al weer bijna 10 jaar sinds ik van mijn huwelijksreis terug kwam en door Edward veranderd werd in wat ik nu ben: een vampier.

Zo lang was mijn eens zo hechte vriendschap met Jacob Black ook al afgelopen. Sindsdien heb ik hem een keer gezien, en maar heel kort. Toen we uit Forks vertrokken ving ik enkel een glimp van hem op.

Ik strikte mijn veters, pakte mijn gymtas in en keek even de kleedkamer rond. Zoals gewoonlijk was ik de allerlaatste die de kleedkamer uit kwam.

Zodra ik op de gang stond merkte ik meteen dat er iets mis was. Ik rook bloed.

Ik keek rond en zag tegen de muur aan het einde van de gang een jongen zitten. Het was Thom, een jongen uit de klas die na de mijne gym had. Hij had een snee in zijn knie en had duidelijk pijn.

'Kan ik je helpen?' Vroeg ik terwijl ik dichterbij kwam. Thom keek op. 'Dat zou fijn zijn' Ik knielde bij hem neer en bekeek de wond.

Ik pakte een sjaaltje uit mijn tas als bij wijze van verband, maar toen ik weer naar de wond keek werd ik gegrepen door het bloed en begon ik mijn zelfbeheersing te verliezen.

Mijn keel brandde en ik kon nergens meer aan denken dan de geur en bordeauxrode kleur van het bloed. het kloppen van zijn hart bonkte in mijn oren.

'Gaat het wel?' Vroeg Thom. Ik keek met een ruk op en slikte moeilijk. Dat was het moment dat ik knapte.

Ik grauwde woest en beet op het warmste punt van Thom's hals. Met lange teugen dronk ik het zoete bloed.

De prooi rochelde toen ik zijn luchtpijp doorbeet en werd toen slap. Het enige wat mij nou nou nog af zou kunnen lijden was het diepgewortelde instinct van zelfbehoud, en dat gebeurde ook.

Opeens had ik in de gaten dat er iemand in de buurt was: een gedaante stond een paar meter van me vandaan. Ik gromde dreigend maar liet de prooi niet los.

Nog niet. De geur van het bloed streed om voorrang met mijn zelfbehoud, en mijn verdedigingsinstinct won pas toen de gedaante een stap dichterbij deed.

Ik slaakte een wilde, dierlijke grom en draaide me met ontblootte tanden om.

Ik verstijfde toen ik zag wie er achter me stond: Edward. Hij stond in het midden van de gang en staarde vol afschuw en angst naar mij.

Met een ruk werd ik weer de wereld in getrokken en het lukte me weer enigszins helder te denken.

'Ik moet hier weg!' Zei ik ontzet. Mijn stem klonk nog steeds schor en dierlijk.

Ik sprong overeind en rende het gebouw uit, zo snel dat geen mens het zou merken. Toen ik buiten in de frisse lucht was kwam ik weer bij mijn volle verstand. Ik ging het bos in en vluchtte radeloos voor Alles en iedereen.

Na 5 minuten kwam ik op een open plek met een klein meertje in het midden van een open plek. Ik ging op mijn knieen aan de oever zitten en keek naar mijn spiegelbeeld.

Het meisje dat terug keek vanuit het water leek meer op een demone dan op mij. Haar huid en kleren waren besmeurd met bloed, haar haar zat in de war en ze had een gejaagde blik in haar karmozijnrode ogen. Langzaam hief ik mijn hand op en raakte mijn wang aan. Vol walging staarde ik naar het bloed op mijn vingertoppen. Met trillende handen bracht ik het naar mijn lippen en likte er aan. Even werd ik terug geworpen in het moment: De opwinding, de angst van de jongen en toen het warme, rijke en zoette bloed dat de pijn in mijn keel verzachtte...

Ik kwam weer bij zinnen en boog voorover om mezelf schoon te wassen. Toen ik mijn ogen weer opende zag ik Edward achter mij staan.

Ik kromp in elkaar en sloeg mijn ogen neer, bang voor zijn woede,of erger nog, zijn teleurstelling.

Hij knielde naast me neer en sloeg voorzichtig zijn armen om mij heen, alsof ik nog steeds het breekbare meisje was dat hij ruim 11 jaar geleden heeft ontmoet.

'Het komt wel goed' Fluiserde hij. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Dat is het niet, hij is dóód!' Mijn stem schoot omhoog en ik kon het niet meer verdragen Edward's troostende aanraking tegen mijn huid te voelen.

Ik sprong overeind en schoot naar de overkant van het meertje, waar ik in de schaduw van een grote eik bleef staan. Ik zag de schrik en pijn in Edward's ogen en kreeg een dejavu van een ander moment, in een ander bos.

_"Waar ben je bang voor?' Vroeg hij gespannen. Maar ik kon geen antwoord geven. Net als die ene andere keer rook ik zijn koele adem op mijn gezicht. Zoet, heerlijk, de geur die het water in mijn mond liet lopen. Hij was nergens mee te vergelijken. Instinctief, zonder na te denken, leunde ik naar hem toe en ademde diep in. En weg was hij, zijn hand uit de mijne gerukt. In de tijd dat mijn ogen nodig hadden om te focussen stond hij zes meter bij mij vandaan, aan de rand van het weitje in de diepe schaduw van een enorme spar. Hij staarde naar me, zijn ogen donker in de schaduw, zijn uitdrukking onleesbaar"_

Ik keek naar Edward. Zou hij nu aan hetzelfde denken?

'De geschiedenis herhaalt zich.' Mompelde ik, net hard genoeg om verstaanbaar te zijn voor Edward. Hij bleef staan waar hij stond en keek me afwachtend aan.

Ik haalde diep adem en wilde net naar hem toe lopen toen ik beroering opmerkte in de begroeiing rondom de open plek. Jasper kwam het bos uit, met Esmee en Carlisle vlak achter hem aan.

'Rustig maar Bella.' Zei hij kalm. Ik voelde zijn kalmerende invloed over me heen spoelen, en ik kon niets anders dan blijven staan terwijl Carlisle naar me toe liep.

'Rustig maar.' Herhaalde hij. 'Iedereen verliest wel eens de controle, dat is natuurlijk'

Ondanks Jasper's gave voelde ik woede over me heen komen. 'Leugenaar.' Siste ik.

Toen realiseerde ik me hoe ik klonk, hoe ik overkwam. Ik zakte op de bosgrond in elkaar en barstte in een tranenloos snikken uit.

In de maanden daarna bleef ik thuis, weg van alle mensen om het geheim van mijn familie niet te verraden.

En hoewel de tijd verstreek en mijn ogen weer goud werden, zodat ik weer naar school kon, ik merkte toch dat er iets in mij verandert was.

Elke keer wanneer ik een mens zag had ik de behoefte om te bijten. Niet alleen de geur van het bloed trok mij meer aan, maar ook het hele idee om iemand's slagader te openen om in de roes van het bloed te geraken. Ik wílde iemand doden, en die behoefte werd met de dag sterker. Ik hield het nog best lang vol. Het was al april toen ik eindelijk ingaf.

Het was een dinsdag, en ik zat in de wiskundeles, de enige les die ik met geen van mijn familieleden had, op gym na.

Het saaie, monotone cadans van de geschiedenisles was niet genoeg om mij af te leiden, en mijn gedachten dwaalden af. Tot in het kleinste detail stelde ik mij voor hoe ik een van mijn klasgenoten weg kon lokken. Toen realiseerde ik mij dat het niet zo verder kon.

Ik had een lange tijd gevochten, maar ik was gewoon te zwak. Ik móést gewoon mensenbloed hebben.

Ik stak mijn hand op en keek de leraar strak aan. 'Ja miss Cullen?' Zei hij. 'Mag ik mischien even naar de wc?' Vroeg ik beleefd. De leraar knikte. 'Ga maar.' Ik stond op en liep het klaslokaal uit, opzoek naar een geschikte prooi.

Het geluk was aan mijn zijde, want ik was nog geen minuut op de gang toen ik voetstappen hoorde. Snel verstopte ik mij achter een stel kluisjes.

Het was David, een jongen uit mijn biologieles die regelmatig spijbelde. Soms kwam hij zelfs weken lang niet opdagen.

Met sloffende passen slenterde hij door de gang en bleef staan bij zijn kluisje. Plotseling kreeg ik een idee. Het bloed was niet de enige reden van de jacht, en ik bedacht iets om de jacht nog leuker zou maken. Verleiden.

Ik kwam uit mijn schuilplaats en liep extra luidruchtig, zodat hij me op zou merken. Hij keek op en keek me verbaasd aan. 'Wat doe jij hier?' vroeg hij.

Ik begreep zijn verbazing, als een van de Cullens kwam ik nooit te laat, en spijbelde al helemaal niet. Ik zweeg, wierp hem een mysterieuze glimlach toe en wenkte hem.

Zodra hij naar me toe begon te lopen draaide ik mij om en liep een leeg lokaal in. De lamp was uit, maar er kwam genoeg licht door de ramen om mij toch enigzins zichtbaar te maken voor David's zwakke ogen.

'Wat doen we hier?' Vroeg hij zodra de deur dichtviel. Ik stapte naar voren en gaf hem een kus op de lippen, en kreeg tot mijn genoegen meteen de reactie die ik wilde.

Zijn ogen werden groot van verbazing en opwinding, zijn hart begon sneller te kloppen en hij legde zijn zweterige handen op mijn heupen.

'Hoe zit het met Edward?' Vroeg hij toen ik met mijn lippen in de richting van zijn hals begon af te dwalen. 'Vergeet hem.' Fluisterde ik. Ik knabbelde zachtjes aan zijn oor, en David huiverde van genot.

Ik duwde hem tegen de muur en ging nu rechtstreeks naar zijn hals. Hij hijgde van opwinding, en ik kon het bloed door zijn aderen horen stromen, tjokvol met adrenaline. Dat was het moment waarop ik toesloeg. In een fractie van een seconde had ik mijn hand voor zijn mond geslagen en mijn tanden in zijn slagader laten zakken.

* * *

**Even voor de duidelijkheid: alles wat _schuin gedrukt_ staat heb ik gekopieerd uit Twilight en heb ik dus niet zelf geschreven. Commentaar is welkom, maar zorg wel dat het duidelijk leesbaar is. (laatst kreeg ik een commentaar op mijn one shot, en diegene had letterlijk GEEN leestekens gebruikt. Ik moest de zin 3 keer lezen voor ik het snapte.)**


	2. Verleiding

**Twilight is niet van mij, maar van Stephenie Meyer.**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Hoofdstuk twee, **_Verleiding._**

**Bella's POV**

hoofdstuk 2

Ik bleef helderder dan de vorige keer dat ik mensenbloed dronk, en kon nog enigszins onder controle houden wat ik deed.

Tevreden deed ik mij tegoed aan het warme bloed. Toen hij leeg was liet ik hem met een bons op de grond vallen.

Nog nagenietend likte ik het rood van mijn lippen en herhaalde het nog eens in gedachten. Toen begon ik rond te kijken. Waar liet ik het lijk?

Ik liep naar het raam en keek naar beneden. Ik zat op de begane grond, en vlak onder het raam groeiden dichte kreupelbosjes. Perfect.

Ik pakte het lijk en liet het naar beneden vallen, zodat het aan het zicht onttrokken werd. Er kwamen maar heel weinig mensen aan deze kant van het schoolplein. Later zou ik wel tijd hebben het lichaam te verstoppen, en als het toch gevonden werd kon het voor een dierenaanval doorgaan: Zijn nek was helemaal opengereten, en zijn nek was gebroken.

Ik pakte een spiegeltje uit mijn broekzak en keek naar mezelf.

Ik had een theorie bedacht. Ik kon mij gewoon niet voorstellen dat de ogen van zo'n onveranderlijk wezen zo vaak konden veranderden naar een totaal andere kleur, en ik had gelijk.

Mijn ogen waren goud gebleven. Ik stopte het spiegeltje weg en ging weer naar de les.

In de tijd daarna jaagde ik, bovenop de gewone herten ook regelmatig op mensen. Eerst probeerde ik mij nog te verzetten tegen de bloeddorst, maar ik was gewoon te zwak. Uiteindelijk knapte ik altijd, en steeds sneller achter elkaar.

Op een gegeven moment kwam ik in het regelmatige ritme van een mens elke 4 dagen, of twee iedere week. De rest van de Cullens hadden niets door, en om het geheim te houden jaagde ik zo ver mogelijk van huis vandaan als kon, maar soms was dat gewoon niet mogelijk.

Zo was het ook op een donderdag tijdens de gymles, toen ik de behoefte voelde dringen.

Na de les kleedde ik mezelf zo snel mogelijk om en ging toen op de gang staan, toekijkend hoe de leerlingen een voor een in vertrokken. Sommige wierpen een heimelijke blik op mij, maar de meesten liepen mij met gebogen hoofd voorbij.

Ze wisten dat ze zich niet moesten bemoeien met de zaken van de Cullens.

Ik kwam pas in actie toen er nog maar een jongen was in de kleedkamer. Ik kon zijn hart horen kloppen terwijl hij zijn shirt aantrok.

Zonder blikken of blozen liep ik de jongenskleedkamer binnen. hij schrok van mij.

'Hé, hier mag je niet komen.' Zei hij zwakjes.

Ik liep naar hem toe, boog me naar hem toe en ademde zachtjes in zijn gezicht. Ik wist wat voor een effect dit zou hebben.

Instinctief boog hij voorover om de geur op te snuiven, en hij leek alles om zich heen te vergeten.

Ik ging voorzichtig op zijn schoot zitten en kuste hem wild en ongetemd. Hij kuste mij terug, maar ik begon al snel naar zijn slagader af te dwalen. Toen ik hem beet raakte ik mijn greep op de realiteit enigszins kwijt en vergat om waakzaam te blijven, Daarom was ik ook totaal verrast toen ik van het slappe lichaam van de jongen werd afgeworpen.

Ik kwam in een hoek van de kleedkamer met een luide bons tegen een muur terecht en landde toen gehurkt op de grond.

Edward stond midden in de kleedkamer en keek mij vol afschuw aan. 'Wat doe je?!' Vroeg hij ontzet.

Ik kwam langzaam overeind en keek hem strak aan. 'Waar lijkt het op?' Spinde ik.

Edward schudde niet-begrijpend zijn hoofd. 'Dit kun je niet doen!'

Ik kwam langzaam dichterbij, maar Edward deinsde terug. 'O nee Edward?' Vroeg ik. 'Nu weet ik het zeker.' Mompelde ik alsof ik het mezelf had.

'Wat bedoel je?' Vroeg Edward bijna meteen.

'Dat je zwak bent.' Siste ik. 'Dat ben je altijd al geweest, al sinds je het mensenbloed hebt opgegeven. Ik heb het alleen nooit eerder gezien omdat ik zelf nog zwakker was.'

Edward verstijfde, en hij keek me verward aan. 'Dit is waar wij voor gemaakt zijn, Edward.' Zei ik verleidelijk.

'Je hebt het me zo vaak vertelt: vampiers zijn monsters. Zielloze monsters. We horen niet op dieren te jagen, maar op mensen.'

Edward's ogen schoten naar de nog steeds bloedende jongen en toen weer naar mij.

Ik zag bovenop de eerdere afschuw nu verlangen. Hij wilde mij volgen, maar stond in tweestrijd.

'Wil je het dan echt niet?' Vroeg ik terwijl ik een stap naar voren deed. Ik stond nu dicht genoeg bij hem om hem aan te kunnen raken.

'Nee.' Zei Edward, maar zijn stem klonk zwakjes. Hij begon te breken.

'Echt niet? Voel je de hunkering naar bloed niet? De behoefte om te bijten, te moorden niet elke keer wanneer je dicht bij een mens komt? Jij hebt al eerder het zoete bloed geproefd, weet je nog? De opwinding van de jacht, de adrenaline die dik in de lucht hangt, en dan het warme bloed dat je keel verzacht en je kracht geeft? Verlang je er dan helemaal niet naar?'

Ik streelde met de rug van mijn hand zijn kaak, en hij sloot zijn ogen. Met mijn vinger veegde ik wat bloed van mijn lippen, en smeerde het op de zijne. Edward reageerde automatisch en likte het op, en ik wist dat hij om was.

Zijn ogen vlogen open, en ik zag verbazing, met snel daar achteraan bloeddorst. Hij ademde diep in en keek toen naar de prooi. Ik pakte zijn hand en leidde hem er naartoe. Hij pakte het nog maar zwakjes bewegende lichaam, knielde neer op de grond en sloeg toen toe.

Zijn beet was wild, ongetemd, en hij maakte er meer troep van dan ik zou doen. Ik pakte de pols en beet ook, opdat er zo min mogelijk verspild werd. Het bloed was net op toen Edward doorbeet, en het hoofd van de romp viel. Hij liet het lichaam op de grond vallen, richtte zijn blik omhoog en lachte euforisch.

Toen keek hij mij aan, met vlammend gouden ogen. 'Meer.' Gromde hij verlangend. Ik glimlachte, kuste hem en haalde zo het bloed van zijn lippen en kin.

'Zo dadelijk' Zei ik terwijl ik hem overeind trok. 'Eerst dit opruimen, anders kunnen we ons misschien nooit meer tegoed doen aan het bloed.'

Ik pakte een lading papieren handdoekjes, maakte ze vochtig en begon het bloed dat over de muur stroomde en op het bankje lag weg te vegen. Edward deed hetzelfde met het bloed op de grond.

'We zijn klaar hier.' Zei ik.

Het was het laatste uur van de schooldag, en de rest van onze familie was dus al naar huis. Het gebeurde wel vaker dat een of twee van ons zich van de rest afsplitste om onverwacht vaan de film te gaan, of ergens alleen te zijn.

Ik pakte het lijk en rende de school uit, te snel om gezien te worden. Toen we eenmaal in het bos waren begon ik te graven. Edward hielp me en al snel hadden we een diep gat.

'Dit is wel genoeg.' Ik gooide het lichaam in het gaten gooide het toen snel dicht.

Toen begonnen we te rennen, in de richting van een stadje niet al te ver uit de buurt. Toen we de stadsgrens bereikten wilde Edward de eerste mens die we tegenkwamen aanvallen. (een arbeider op het industrieterrein.) maar ik hield hem tegen.

'Nee' Fluisterde ik. 'Niet hem, je moet de juiste prooi uitkiezen.'

Ik sprong uit de boom waar we in zaten en we renden ongezien het industrieterrein over. Eenmaal dichter bij het centrum vonden we een betere prooi.

Een jong meisje en een jongen liepen door een steegje en hadden geen benul van het loerende gevaar. Ik spiedde vanaf de dakrand naar beneden.

'Zij.' Zei ik. Ik keek opzij en zag dat Edward helemaal gefocust was. 'Niet te snel.' Zei ik.

'Je moet niet haasten. De jacht is net zo belangrijk als de prooi.' Edward knikte en sprong toen met een soepele beweging van het dak af en landde een paar meter voor het stel. Ik volgde hem op de voet en landde vlak achter hen.

De vrouw slaakte een gil toen ze Edward zag verschijnen, en de man deinsde terug. Met een snelle blik achterom wist de prooi dat ze in de val zaten.

'Wie zijn jullie?' Vroeg de man. Hij probeerde indrukwekkend te klinken, maar zijn stem was schor van angst.

Edward glimlachte en liep naar hen toe. 'Wie ik ben is niet belangrijk' Zei hij toen hij vlak voor de man stond.

Hij boog naar voren en fluisterde in het oor van de man. 'Het is wel belangrijk wat jullie zijn.'

De man trilde over zijn hele lichaam, en scheen zich niet te kunnen verroeren. 'Wat wij zijn?' Vroeg hij hakkelend.

Edward likte langs zijn lippen.

'Inderdaad.' Spinde hij. 'Prooi' De man hapte naar adem, en dat was net het moment waarop Edward naar de vrouw schoot en haar luid grommend beet.

De man probeerde te vluchten, maar ik schoot naar voren, waardoor hij bijna tegen mij op botste. Toen de beide mensen dood waren liep ik naar Edward toe, die net het lichaam van de vrouw liet vallen.

Ik strekte mij uit en kuste zijn met bloed besmeurde lippen. Hij kuste me terug met een nieuw gevonden energie, en we gaven ons grommend aan elkaar over.

De tijd daarna was als een droom. Edward en ik jaagden samen, en we hadden een nieuw soort passie gevonden.

'Wat hebben jullie toch?' Vroeg Jasper een keer.

'Hoe bedoel je?' Vroeg ik met een onschuldige glimlach.

'Jullie zijn zo...aanrakerig de laatste tijd. Zo heb ik jullie niet meer gezien sinds jou nieuwelingentijd.'

Ik keek Edward aan en haalde glimlachend mijn schouders op. 'Passie.' Zeiden Edward en ik tegelijk.

Het was zo'n 3 weken later toen Edward en ik een keer in de bioscoop zaten. Er draaide een komedie, maar wij hadden meer oog voor het publiek.

Vanuit mijn ooghoek zag ik een jong stel opstaan en de zaal uit te lopen. Ik keek naar Edward, die knikte.

We stonden op en volgden het stel. Ze gingen de mannen-wc's in, met de duidelijke bedoeling om te vrijen. Wij wachtten een minuutje en gingen toen ook naar binnen.

Geschrokken keek het stel op en lieten elkaar snel los. De man wilde net iets zeggen, waarschijnlijk een excuus, toen hij de dreiging opmerkte die onmiskenbaar van ons af golfde.

In een flits plakte ik de bewakingscamera af.

Deze keer hadden we geen zin in al te veel drama, dus sloegen we snel toe. Ik drukte de man tegen een wc-deurtje, en Edward nam de vrouw in zijn armen, knielend op de vloer.

Ik keek verschrikt op toen ik achter mij een bekende stem naar adem hoorde snakken. Ik keerde me om en zag Alice verschrikt in de deuropening staan. Achter haar stond Jasper met een dezelfde blik.

Edward en ik lieten onze prooi vallen en gingen rechtop staan.

Alice trok Jasper snel naar binnen en ging met haar rug tegen de deur staan. 'Dus dit is jullie geheim!' Siste ze woedend. Ik knikte.

'Dat klopt' Zei ik. Jasper's ogen schoten naar de twee mensen. 'Hoe lang is dit al gaande?' voeg hij. Ik kon merken dat hij worstelde met zijn beheersing.

'Op dit moment zo'n 4 maanden sinds ik mijn keuze maakte, en Edward net 6 weken.' Alice schoot met een rauwe kreet naar voren en drukte me woedend tegen de muur.

'Hoe kun je!' Siste ze. Edward schoot naar voren en trok haar van mij af, waardoor Jasper weer reageerde. Dat was het moment waarop hij zwichtte voor het bloed.

Hij verstijfde midden in de ruimte en keek met een ruk naar de prooi. Toen schoot hij in een flits er naar toe en begon van de man te drinken, waar nog het meeste in zat.

Toen het op was reageerde hij net zoals Edward had gedaan. Hij lachte euforisch en likte het bloed van zijn lippen.

'Zie je nou wel?' Zei ik vriendelijk.

'Het is beter zo, hier zijn wij voor gemaakt.' Jasper knikte naar zichzelf, alsof ik iets bevestigde dat hij al eeuwen had vermoed, maar nooit zeker had geweten.

'Jasper, nee!' Zei Alice ontzet.

Ik kon zien dat zij ook beïnvloed werd door de geur van bloed, die nog steeds zwaar in de lucht hing. Jasper stond op en pakte Alice's handen.

'Snap je het niet, mijn liefste?' Vroeg hij met twinkelende ogen. 'Het hoort zo, het is goed.' Alice schudde wild haar hoofd, en ik wist dat ze op het punt van breken stond.

'Nee!' Jammerde ze, maar haar ogen schoten telkens weer naar de prooi. Net op dat moment, alsof het zo bedoeld was, kwam er een man binnen. Edward en ik schoten ernaar toe en gingen voor de deur staan, zodat hij niet kon ontsnappen.

Hij slaakte een kreet toen hij al het bloed zag, maar ik smoorde hem door hem van achteren vast te pakken en mijn hand voor zijn mond te doen. Ik boog zijn hoofd om de hals te ontblootten.

'Kijk nou eens Alice.' Zei ik terwijl ik aan zijn huid snoof.

'Onweerstaanbaar, nietwaar?'

De man maakte een gesmoorde kreet toen ik hem in zijn nek beet, maar ik stopte snel weer.

'De keuze is nu aan jou.' Zei ik tegen Alice.

'Of deze arme jongen gaat door drie volle dagen van martelende pijn, of jij verlost hem uit zijn lijden. Er is geen weg terug, want het gif zit nu in zijn slagader en is snel op weg naar zijn hart.'

Om mijn punt nog extra te benadrukken slaakte de man een gesmoorde kreet van pijn en begon wild te vechten.

Alice's ogen schoten van Jasper, die haar met een verlangende blik aankeek, naar de man, wiens bloed traag langs zijn hals stroomde.

Met een grauw gaf Alice zich gewonnen.

Ook zij waren nu om.

* * *

**Wow! Twee hoofdstukken in een dag! Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. :)**

**Reviews worden gewaardeerd, net als brownies! **


	3. Het nest verlaten

**Twilight is niet van mij, maar van Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Waarschuwing: Moord, etende vampiers, alcohol en dierlijk gedrag.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoofdstuk 3. _**'Het nest verlaten'**_

Een soortgelijke gebeurtenis gebeurde nog geen 3 weken later. Rosalie en Emmett betrapten on terwijl we met z'n vieren een wandelaar aanvielen. Hij en Rose waren snel om, sneller dan ik verwacht had. En zo werd ons groepje compleet.

We probeerden Carlisle en Esme niet eens over te halen. Het zou toch niet lukken. Carlisle was imuum voor bloed, en Esme zou bij hem staan, of ze nou brak of niet.

De tijd verstreek, en ze hadden helemaal niets door. Geen van onze ogen waren rood, dus ze konden het ook niet weten.

De school sloot voor de zomer, en dat maakte het wel moeilijker. Het was eens een regenachtige dag in July, toen we allemaal bij elkaar zaten. We hadden al een tijd niet gegeten, zowel dier als mens, en waren geïrriteerd. Toen ik op tv een panter zag die een hert neerhaalde, was het genoeg.

'Laten we gaan jagen.' Zei ik terwijl ik overeind sprong. De anderen stonden ook op.

Carlisle keek op van zijn boek. 'Gaan jullie maar.' Zei hij. 'Ik red me nog wel even.' Ook Esme sloeg af, dus gingen we met z'n 6en op jacht.

We hadden geluk. We waren nog niet eens zo lang op weg toen we 3 stemmen hoorden praten. We volgden het geluid en kwamen bij een open plek, waar 3 wandelaars zaten te rusten.

We splitsten ons op en omsingelden ze.

Ze keken geschrokken op toen we de open plek opkwamen. 'Wie zijn jullie?' Vroeg een van hen, een vrouw van in de 30. Ze keek mij aan, dus ik antwoordde.

Ik gebruikte het antwoord dat ik meestal gebruikte. Het was leuk om te zien hoe ze er altijd weer bang van werden.

'Wie ik ben maakt niet uit.' Zei ik terwijl ik naar voren liep. De anderen maakten de kring kleiner, zodat ze niet konden ontsnappen.

'Wat jullie zijn, dat is belangrijk.' Ik liep langzaam om ze heen en bekeek ze van alle kanten.

'Hoe bedoel je?' Vroeg een van hen. Plotseling schoot de hand van degene die nog niet had gesproken naar voren. Ik ving hem op en draaide hem achter zijn rug, zodat hij op de grond gedwongen werd.

Ik legde mijn lippen op zijn nek, maar beet nog niet. 'Jullie zijn prooi' Siste ik.

Ik wilde net bijten toen de prooi ruw uit mijn handen werd gerukt.

Carlisle schoot over het veld, zette de man neer bij de andere twee mensen en ging samen met Esme verdedigend voor hen staan. 'Waar zijn jullie mee bezig?' Zei hij kwaad. Ik had hem nog nooit zo vol met razernij gezien.

'Wat denk je zelf?' Vroeg ik. 'We jagen zoals we al veel eerder hadden moeten doen'

Toen ik "we" zei keek Carlisle met een ruk naar Edward.

'Edward, dit is niet wie jij bent!' Zei hij.

Edward schudde zijn hoofd met gespeeld verdriet. 'Het spijt me dat je zo denkt.' Zei hij. 'Maar dit is wél wie ik ben, wie wij allemaal zijn.'

In een flits schoot hij naar voren en greep een van de mensen. 'We zijn het zat Carlisle.' Grauwde hij.

'We zijn het zat om onze dorst in te tomen, om zwak te zijn.'

Met die woorden haalde hij uit en zette zijn tanden in de prooi. De vrouw gilde en worstelde om los te komen. Hetzelfde deden Emmett en Jasper met de andere twee wandelaars.

Toen ze loslieten, waren ze nog niet dood, maar leden ze wel. Ze vielen kronkelend van pijn op de bosvloer. 'Ik denk dat dit vaarwel is.' Zei Edward.

Ik pakte zijn hand en ging naast hem staan, net als Jasper, Emmett, Alice en Rose.

'Alsjeblieft!' Smeekte Esme. 'Doe me dit niet aan, jullie zijn mijn kinderen!'

Edward knikte. 'Dat klopt, ik heb je altijd al als mijn moeder gezien, maar dit is mijn keuze. Ik zal het niet moeilijker maken dan het al is, omdat ik om je geef.'

Zwijgend draaiden we ons om en renden weg.

Achter ons klonk nog lang het geschreeuw van een moeder die haar kinderen verliest.

We gingen zo ver weg als mogelijk was, en kwamen in een middelgrote stad in Virginia terecht. We huurden een appartement, en settelden ons daar.

Omdat we nu de mogelijk hadden zo vaak te jagen als we wilden, deden we dat ook meer. Maar buiten de gewone jacht gingen we ook nog uit op zaterdag. Dan gingen we naar een discotheek en deden wat we het liefst deden: verleiden en jagen tot de zon bijna op kwam. toch was het lastig, want elke week moesten we naar een andere disco, omdat we anders te veel opvielen.

'Hé jongens, ik heb een idee.' Zei ik op een dag. Het was zondag ochtend en we waren net pas terug van een club aan de andere kant van de stad. Alice deed de gordijnen dicht zodat de zon niet naar binnen zou komen.

'Wat dan?' Vroeg Rosalie. Ik ging op een comfortabele stoel zitten.

'We zouden eigenlijk een nachtclub moeten beginnen' Spuwde ik er uit.

Iedereen keek me verbaasd aan. 'Waarom?' Vroeg Jasper niet-begrijpend. Ik ging rechtop zitten en keek hem aan.

'Denk er maar eens over na.' Zei ik. 'in plaats van dat wij de prooi opzoeken,komt de prooi naar óns toe. Bovendien kunnen we ons geheim beter houden omdat we alles binnen de club kunnen controleren. Alice?'

Alice's blik werd glazig, en een tijdje staarde ze voor zich uit. Toen keek ze op en likte langs haar lippen. 'Bella, je bent een genie.' Zei ze met een grijns.

Zo snel mogelijk begonnen we dingen te regelen. Al snel hadden we een prachtig pand. Het duurde een week om helemaal af te kunnen maken en voorraden aan te leggen.

We namen allemaal een barktendercursus en maakte roosters wie wat zou doen. De nacht voor de grote opening, 3 weken nadat ik met het idee voor een club was gekomen, hingen we posters op door de hele stad, om zoveel mogelijk klanten te trekken. Op de avond van de grote opening was ik nerveus.

'Maak je maar niet druk, we hebben alles geregeld.' Zei Edward geruststellend. Desondanks liep ik naar de voorraadkelder en checkte of we van alles genoeg hadden.

Een kwartier later stond er al een aanzienlijke rij voor de deur, hoewel we het komende half uur nog niet open gingen. Emmett had de eerste uitsmijterdienst genomen, vanwege zijn indrukwekkende gestalte. Niemand durfde langs hem heen proberen te glippen.

Toen het eindelijk 7 uur was liep ik naar de ingang en keek naar de mensen.

'Attentie!' Riep ik met mijn handen aan mijn mond. Het gemompel in de menigte verstomde.

'Wij willen jullie allemaal welkom heten in onze nieuwe club.' Riep ik, nu iets zachter.

'Omdat het de eerste dag is is entree gratis. je krijgt een stempel en kunt de rest van de avond vrij in en uit lopen.'

De menigte juichte, tot ik ze weer tot stilte maande. 'Jullie zijn duidelijk ongeduldig, dus ik zal jullie niet langer ophouden: Kom binnen!'

Ik stapte aan de kant en keek toe terwijl Emmett de mensen op een rustig tempo naar binnen leidde.

De club was een groot succes. Alle mensen hadden het naar hun zin, en omdat het zo vol was konden we zoveel jagen als we wilden, mits we geen dienst hadden.

De sfeer was hypnotiserend, mede door Jasper's gave, flikkerende lichten, en door goede muziek keuze. Alles liep gesmeerd, op een gebeurtenis na die me zorgen baarde.

Het was rond middernacht en ik had dienst als portier, toen ik aan het eind van de rij iemand zag aansluiten waar ik niet op gerekend had. Ik kende hem niet persoonlijk, maar het was duidelijk wat hij was: Een vampier.

Hij had een gemiddeld postuur, zwart haar en felrode ogen. Toen onze blikken elkaar kruisten trok hij verbaasd een wenkbrauw op.

Ik wendde mij af en drukte op een knopje op mijn oortje, zodat ik in contact kwam met Jasper. 'Wat is er?' Vroeg hij.

Ik wierp een blik op de vampier, die me nog steeds onderzoekend bekeek.

'We hebben een onverwachtte gast.' zei ik. 'Kun je hier komen?' 5 seconden later kwam Jasper aanlopen.

'Je moet heel even mijn beurt overnemen, dan ga ik met hem praten.' Zei ik.

Ik maakte het touw los en liep naar de vampier. 'Dit is onverwacht.' Zei hij. Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

'Ik ben Bella Cullen, en ik run deze club samen met mijn clan.' De vampier schudde mijn hand.

'Ik ben David.' Stelde hij zich voor. 'Ik was van plan hier wat te gaan drinken.' Zei hij. Ik knikte begrijpend. 'Natuurlijk. Maar als we je binnen laten zul je je wel aan enkele regels moeten houden. Ten eerstens: niet drinken op de dansvloer, dat valt op. Je kunt terecht in de vipruimte achterin de club. Overblijfselen kunnen weg gegooid worden in speciale bakken achter de banken.'

David knikte. 'Ook is het belangrijk dat je discreet bent. Sla niet te hard van stapel. Je mag...3 drankjes. Anders gaat het opvallen. Dat was het, maar we houden je in de gaten.'

Ik draaide me om en liep naar binnen. 'We hebben echt personeel nodig.' Zei ik tegen Jasper.

'Ik neem het weer over, licht jij de anderen in?' Jasper knikte en verdween in de menigte.

De rest van de avond verliep op rolletjes, en ik maakte mij geen zorgen meer over onze bovennatuurlijke gasten.

De volgende dag schreven we een vacature voor in de krant, en brachten die weg zodra het even bewolkt was.

Die donderdag hielden we de sollicitatiegesprekken en vonden een groep goed personeel. 4 uitsmijters, drie serveersters en drie bartenders.

'Dit is wat we van jullie verwachten.' Zei ik tegen hen. De portiers en serveersters hadden we al weggestuurd.

'Soms hebben wij speciale klanten, vrienden van ons. Ik wil dat julie hen een speciaal drankje geven als ze er om vragen. Het staat in de koeling in de kelder. Je herkent ze door een speciale code die ze zullen zeggen. Als iemand naar de bar komt en zegt: "Ik heb meer dorst dan ik kan drinken" ,niet meer en niet minder, dan geef je het aan hem, maar je mag maar een een per klant geven, tenzij wij het zijn. Geef het aan niemand die de code niet geeft, ook ons niet!'

De mannen knikten.

'Mooi zo, jullie beginnen vanavond.'

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ik weet het, rare plaats om het hoofdstuk te eindigen, maar het was belangrijk voor het volgende hoofdstuk.  
****Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden! **

* * *

**Voor de duidelijkheid: Het 'Speciale drankje.' Is dus mensenbloed. De Cullens hebben bloedzakjes uit het ziekenhuis gestolen en het in flessen gedaan zodat de bartenders niet achterdochtig worden.**


	4. Familie

**Dit is al weer hoofdstuk 4!**  
**Twilight en de bijbehorende personages zijn niet van mij, maar van Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

hoofdstuk 4, **_familie_**

In de maanden daarna bloeide de club op. de zomer liep over in de herfst, en de herfst weer in winter. De club was een trekpeister geworden voor zowel vampiers als mensen.

Op een dag in januari zat ik eens aan de bar met een glas bloed en keek naar de mensenmenigte.

De sfeer was hypnotiserend, en bijna iedereen ging helemaal los. Maar een paar mensen zaten op de banken achter in de club en waren met elkaar aan het praten.

Lilly, mijn assistent- manager liep naar me toe. 'Zijn er problemen?' Vroeg ik.

Lilly schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee, ik wou alleen vertellen dat de voorraad wodka binnenkort weer aangevuld moet worden.'

Ik knikte en Lilly dartelde weer weg.

Omdat het er op leek dat ik de volgende paar uur niets te doen zou hebben stond ik op, zette mijn glas achter de bar en ging de dansvloer op.

Ik danste met mijn ogen dicht en mijn armen boven mijn hoofd, en na 5 minuten merkte ik dat er iemand tegen me aan stond.

Ik keek op en zag een jongen met honingblond haar en grasgroene ogen. Hij was knap, en zijn bedoelingen waren duidelijk. Zonder me om te draaien legde ik mijn hand op zijn achterhoofd, krulde mezelf om hem heen en trok hem naar me toe om hem tijdens het dansen te kunnen kussen.

Toen ik genoeg had gedanst maakte ik me van hem los en wenkte hem plagerig glimlachend om mee te komen.

Hij volgde me op de voet terwijl ik in de richting van de vip ruimte liep. Ik opende de deur en trok hem naar binnen.

We waren niet alleen. In de ene hoek zat Rose bovenop een roodharige man en in de andere zat Jasper met een blonde vrouw slap in zijn armen, zijn lippen tegen haar hals gedrukt.

Hoewel ik duidelijk kon zien en ruiken dat Jasper haar had gebeten en ze bloedde zag de jongen die ik bij me had het niet.

Ik duwde de jongen op een lege bank, ging op zijn schoot zitten en begon hem wild te zoenen.

Hij legde zijn handen op mijn billen en duwde me tegen hem aan.

Een paar minuten bleven we tongen, maar ik kreeg er al snel genoeg van en verplaatste mijn lippen geleidelijk naar zijn hals.

Ik had de laatste tijd een nieuwe manier van voedden ontwikkeld. Ik beet hem en zoog toen meteen het gif er weer uit, zodat hij maar een enkele felle steek voelde.

Ik hield er niet van als de prooi in paniek raakte. Het liefst bezorgde ik ze nog een laatste moment van intens genot voor ik ze doodde.

Toen ik klaar met hem was stond ik op en likte mijn lippen schoon. Jazz en Rose waren ondertussen ook klaar en keken naar me.

'Goede keuze.' Zei Rose terwijl ze het gezicht van de jongen bekeek.

'Jij hebt duidelijk voor de extra grote portie gekozen.' Zei ik met een blik op haar prooi.

Rose lachte. 'Altijd.'

Ik liep naar een deur in een hoek van de kamer, toetste een code in op een paneeltje en opende de deur.

De trap achter de deur leidde naar een kleine kelder waar we de lijken brachten tot we ze konden begraven. Alleen wij zessen wisten de code. Vampiers die te gast waren moesten hun lijken verstoppen in bakken achter de banken, zodat ze later weggegooid konden worden.

Ieder pakten wij onze eigen prooi, droegen ze naar beneden en legden ze op een groot plastic zeil.

'Wat gaan jullie nu doen?' Vroeg Rose zodra we weer boven waren.'Ik ga nog even jagen, ik heb een wel heel leuke man gezien bij de bar.'

Jasper knikte. 'Ik ga ook nog even jagen, en hoe zit het met jou Bella?'

Ik keek even nadenkend voor mij uit. 'Ik denk dat ik even bij de ingang ga staan.'

Ik voegde meteen de daad bij het woord en liep naar de ingang. Meteen zodra ik er stond verstijfde ik.

Aan het einde van de rij zag ik de laatste persoon die ik hier ooit had verwacht.

Carlisle.

Hij zag me bijna meteen en keek me aan. Ik zag in zijn ogen dat hij kwam om te praten, en dat hij nerveus was.

Achter hem stond Esme, zenuwachtig om zich heen kijkend.

Ik liep een paar meter weg om door mijn oortje met de anderen te kunnen praten, ondanks dat Carlisle me toch wel zou horen.

'Jongens, er staan hier twee oude bekenden van ons.' Zei ik.

'Wie dan?' Vroeg Edward. 'Carlisle'

'Wat?!' Vroegen 5 stemmen tegelijk. 'Het is echt waar.' Zei ik met een blik achterom.

'Blijf allemaal op je post, ik regel dit.'

Ik schakelde het oortje uit en liep weer terug. Zo zelfverzekerd als ik kon liep ik langs het touw en naar Carlisle toe.

'Carlisle, Esme, waar hebben we de eer aan te danken?' Vroeg ik.

'We willen met jullie praten.' Zei hij. Ik knikte. 'Natuurlijk, volg me.' Zonder nog iets te zeggen draaide ik me om en liep naar de ingang.

Natuurlijk kon ik ongestoord doorlopen, maar Carlisle en Esme werden tegen gehouden door de uitsmijter.

'Ze zijn met mij!' Siste ik kwaad. De uitsmijter opende het touw en deed snel een stap naar achteren.

Met z'n drieën liepen we naar de bar. Ik keek de barman strak aan en ontblootte mijn tanden. 'Ik heb meer dorst dan ik kan drinken.' Zei ik.

De bartender knikte, liep weg en kwam een minuut later terug met een wijnglas vol bloed. 'Kan ik jullie ook iets aanbieden?' Vroeg ik aan Carlisle.

'We hebben ook dieren hoor, panter om precies te zijn. Lang niet zo lekker als het echte spul, maar nog steeds beter dan hert.'

Carlilse schudde zijn hoofd.

'Laat me jullie dan ten minstens een rondleiding geven.' Zei ik. Ik bestelde snel nog een glas bloed en begon toen samen met Carlisle en Esme aan een rondje door het openbare deel van de club.

'De club bloeit.' Zei ik met een blik op de dansende mensen.

'De sfeer word goed gehouden door Jasper, de rotte appels worden er door Edward uit gepikt en Alice voorspelt wanneer het te veel word en we bijna de aandacht van de politie, media of de Volturi trekken.

We hebben strenge regels opgesteld voor onze onsterfelijke klanten. Hier brengen we de mensen naartoe als we ons voedden.'

Zei ik terwijl ik de deur van de vip ruimte opende. Op dit moment was er niemand. 'De lichamen verstoppen we achter de banken tot we ze weg kunnen brengen.'

Ik sloot de deur en liep verder. Onderweg terug naar de bar vertelde ik nog wat meer over de club. 'Kunnen we ergens rustig praten?'

Vroeg Carlisle. 'Wij allemaal?' Ik knikte. Het viel me op dat Esme nog geen woord had gezegd, laat staan dat ze me omhelsde zoals ik had verwacht.

'Natuurlijk.' Zei ik. Toen drukte ik een knopje op mijn oortje in zodat ik weer met de anderen in contact kwam.

'Verzamelen jongens, Carlisle wil ons spreken.' Zei ik.

3 minuten later had de rest zich bij ons aan de bar verzameld en liepen we het kantoortje in.

'Vertel maar wat er is Carlisle.' Zei ik terwijl ik tegen het bureau leunde. Carlisle zuchtte. 'We willen jullie weer terug bij ons.' Zei hij.

'Al sinds jullie bij ons weg zijn gegaan is Esme...' Carlisle slikte moeilijk. 'Depressief, en ik ook. Ik ben gewoon mijn levenslust verloren.'

Carlisle keek op en ik zag wat hij geworden was: een gebroken man.

'Het spijt me echt om dat te horen.' Zei ik kalm. 'Maar dit is nu ons leven. Dit onze keuze, en we genieten er van. Hoeveel we jullie ook missen.'

Carlisle zuchtte nogmaals en pakte Esme's hand. 'Daar was ik al bang voor.' Zei hij. Er was iets in zijn stem verandert, het klonk lager en kouder.

'Dan hebben we nog een ander voorstel.' Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. 'En dat is?' Carlisle wisselde een snelle blik met Esme, alsof hij wilde vragen of ze zeker was. '

We willen ons bij jullie voegen.' Edward hapte geschrokken naar adem, maar ik begreep het nog niet.

'Carlisle' Zei ik redelijk. 'Hoe graag we jullie ook weer in ons midden zouden willen hebben, het kan niet.'

Carlisle stond op en keek me recht aan. 'Je begrijpt me verkeerd, wij...'

Carlisle haperde even. 'We zijn bereid om jullie levensstijl te volgen.'

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ik weed het, ik ben slecht om jullie met een cliffhanger op te zadelen terwijl ik de komende tijd geen mogelijkheid heb om nieuwe hoofdstukken te posten. Haat me niet, het word wel beter!**

**Reviews worden gewaardeerd.**


End file.
